


Wax Wings

by ocean_of_notions



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_of_notions/pseuds/ocean_of_notions





	Wax Wings

Kara remembers the story of Icarus. She remembers his daring ascent and his fall from the heavens. Her father read the story to her, once, when she was too little to read to herself. ‘And that’s why you should always listen to your daddy,’ he said. Her mother said arrogance was a sin, and sinners got burned just like those wax wings.

When Kara gets wings of her own, she thinks of Icarus. She takes to the sky and presses onward; she imagines the planet below her and doesn’t look back. Reaches for the heavens and waits for the fall. 


End file.
